This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Advances in the petroleum industry have allowed access to oil and gas drilling locations and reservoirs that were previously inaccessible due to technological limitations. For example, technological advances have allowed drilling of offshore wells at increasing water depths and in increasingly harsh environments, permitting oil and gas resource owners to successfully drill for otherwise inaccessible energy resources. However, as wells are drilled at increasing depths, additional components may be utilized to, for example, control and or maintain pressure at the wellbore (e.g., the hole that forms the well) and/or to prevent or direct the flow of fluids into and out of the wellbore. One component that may be utilized to accomplish this control and/or direction of fluids into and out of the wellbore is a blowout preventer (BOP). BOPs may include subsea BOPs or surface BOPs that operate in conjunction with a subsea shut-in device (SID) to perform drilling operations.
During well construction, the first shallow larger diameter hole sections that are formed generally have a lower pore pressure relative to deeper hole sections. This allows a riser connecting the well to a surface BOP to be rated to a lower pressure. However, as the vertical depth of the well increases, the bore pressure may increase such that the pressure may overcome the rating of the riser which connects the well to the surface BOP. Accordingly, the ability to tieback a well (i.e., tieback a higher pressure riser within the lower pressure riser) with increased depth is desirable.